A current method of dispositioning integrated circuits according to performance relies on a functional test of the logic circuits of the integrated circuits. This method consumes large amounts of time and computer/tester resource to generate the test code and to perform the actual test itself. Another current method of testing the performance of integrated circuits relies on performing a performance screen on ring oscillators formed in various physical locations on the integrated circuit chip. The problem with this technique is false rejects and false accepts because ring oscillator performance does not measure metal line variation. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.